The Lust for Adventure
by kawaiiwolvesss
Summary: Her life was all planned out for her. She'd marry the best general in Corona and give birth to many beautiful children. Though she hated it, she figured it was her fate. That is until she stumbles upon and thieving pirate in her room. Her lust for adventure flares and she begs to go with him. Her whole life changes with one word from this captain: Run. Jackunzel&Merricup JXMXR
1. Run

A ship set anchor and a certain white haired captain strolled off the ship. He wanted a go at the gathering tonight. His white hair was slightly hidden under a black, gold trimmed hat that had a white feather on top. He wore a long blue vest over a dirty, white, baggy armed shirt. His pants were a dark brown and the boots he wore a scuffed up black. His blue eyes scanned the area with an amused smirk on his face. He found an upper class house that appeared to be having a party. His grin increased as he spotted his target and made his way up the roof into a top window.

* * *

A blonde mistress eased her way towards the stairs, staying close to the wall. Her green eyes darted to the place where her curly haired mother stood entertaining guests. She smiled seeing she was distracted and then looked over at her brunette fiancé that had a goatee on his chin. Seeing him turning up his charm to the women in front of him caused her to roll her eyes. The girl picked up her long, purple, flowery dress and made her way up the stairs quickly. She turned down the hall and made a hasty retreat to her room. The female closed her door and leaned against it with a sigh. Upon opening her eyes, she gasped upon seeing a white haired male, rummaging among her belongings with a bag in tote.

Ice blue eyes fell on her and the owner of those orbs quickly covered her mouth with his cold hand. He wrapped a strong arm around her tiny waist and held her close to him, a smirk dancing across his lips. "Now, m'lady," his voice mocked her, "Don't make a fuss and all with be fine. Even pirates got to eat, no?"

A knock came to the door behind them and a soft voice from a maid servant called from the other side, "M'lady Rapunzel, are you okay? Lady Gothel wishes you'd come back to join her Sir Flynn..."

A frown came to his lips as he smoothing breathed into her ear, "Send her away, _Rapunzel_, and nothing bad will happen." The blonde couldn't suppress the shiver that went down her spine at the way he said her name. A blush came to her freckled cheeks as she saw him smirk and slowly remove his hand, but keeping her close. Rapunzel called, "It's alright, Elizabeth. I'll be down momentarily. I just needed a breather." Her voice must have been reassuring because the maid simply said yes and went on her way.

A soft chuckle came from the pirate, "You're quite a little actress, aren't you?" He slowly removed his arm from her waist and went on rummaging through the drawers. "Mmm, I'd let you go back to your party but I'd fear you'd rat me out, so just sit tight, missy." Her wide, innocent green eyes watched him with a spark of delight. Her mind started wondering about all the adventures he must have gone on and how wonderful it must be. The thief closed everything he opened as he put the bag over his shoulder. He made two strides over to her and smirked at her awed face. His cold fingers lifted her chin before he snatched her plump, warm lips with his own. He gave another sparkling smirk as he went to the window and hopped onto the sill, his white bangs moving from the sudden air when he opened the tiny, glass doors of the window.

Rapunzel suddenly dashed to him, holding out her arms slightly to reach him, calling out, "Wait!" His eyes narrowed at her outburst as he turned to hiss at her, "Do you want me dead." The long haired girl shrunk back as she bit her lip, "...Take me with you." She looked up with pleading eyes. He laughed softly, "Are you kidding me? My life is nothing for the likes of you, princess." He snorted a bit.

She pressed her lips together until a slight smirk came to her lips, "You have to think, a servant up here more than likely heard my cry. They will be running up here soon." A scowl came to the sailor's face as he looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Why do you want to come? And you can't possibly run to my ship in that." The mistress's eyes filled with delight as she explained herself, "I've dreamt of an adventure all my life...a real one, not one of marrying the best courter and birthing out kids." She let out a soft sigh as she finished her explanation. She then peered at him from behind the slight strands of blonde that fell into her face, "Would you at least tell me your name?"

"Jack. Captain Jack," he said, a smirk came to the pirate's lips as he set the bag on the windowsill before gripping the front of her dress and ripping it open to expose her undergarments. She gasped in surprise and as fresh air was able to rush into her now expanded lungs before she blushed deeply, "What are you-" She was quickly cut off by the captain, "I told you, you couldn't keep up in that dress. Those undergarments will do just fine." He lifted his bag back over his shoulder and smirked, "Take off the dress, Rapunzel."

The mistress blushed more at that statement but quickly got out of her dress as they heard a banging on her door. She looked worriedly at it before gasping as Jack wrapped on arm around her waist and lifted her a bit. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructed. She did as she was told and looked at him, "What are we doing Jack-!" her question turned into a yell as he jumped out of the window onto the roof and made his was down with her in tote. The blonde gripped the captain tightly as she hid her face into his neck. As they reached the ground, there was shouting coming from the window. Rapunzel looked up at the window until her attention was turned to the pirate as he grabbed her creamy had with his free one. He smirked as he said one word, "Run."

And just like that, the blonde haired mistress that was supposed to have this perfect life and marrying the best general in Corona, had ran away with a white haired, blue eyed, pirate.

* * *

**Sooo this idea came to mind because of the song, I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess by PlayRadioPlay. It also got even more fueled by freaking Pirates of the Caribbean hence why you can see some similarities like the general though I don't think that's what the dude was that Elizabeth was suppose to marry...I don't remember now xD**

**This is mainly Jackunzel, but don't worry, they'll be Merricup :3**

**Also, the 'Run' scene totally reminds me of the Doctor and pretty much every companion...oh Doctor Who -w-**


	2. The Scott and the Cook

_**Recap**_

_He lifted his bag back over his shoulder and smirked, "Take off the dress, Rapunzel."_

_The mistress blushed more at that statement but quickly got out of her dress as they heard a banging on her door. She looked worriedly at it before gasping as Jack wrapped on arm around her waist and lifted her a bit. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructed. She did as she was told and looked at him, "What are we doing Jack-!" her question turned into a yell as he jumped out of the window onto the roof and made his was down with her in tote. The blonde gripped the captain tightly as she hid her face into his neck. As they reached the ground, there was shouting coming from the window. Rapunzel looked up at the window until her attention was turned to the pirate as he grabbed her creamy had with his free one. He smirked as he said one word, "Run."_

_And just like that, the blonde haired mistress that was supposed to have this perfect life and marrying the best general in Corona, had ran away with a white haired, blue eyed, pirate._

* * *

Rapunzel looked at the pale hand that was leading her along before looking behind her to see her brunette fiancé leaning out the window and catching her eye. Next to come to the window was her curly haired mother who was yelling at guards to get her daughter back. The runaway turned away from them and looked back at the pirate that was taking her away from the life she hated. Just as her emerald orbs laid on him, his crystal blues looked behind her at the damage he just created, "Oh, well that looks like it's going to be fun." He looked at her and gave a shiny grin, "Looks like your adventures are starting early."

Jack looked straight ahead and as his eyes quickly scanned for a way to avoid the soldiers and get back to his ship. He looked back at her with another grin, "Ready Princess?" The blonde haired girl blinked a few times before nodding, "For what exactly?" Without even giving her an answer in words he tugged her down an alley before letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her waist. As they ran, he put his bag into her arms, "Hold on to that." The baffled female held onto the bad tightly and looked as if a question was about to leave her lips before it was quickly cut off as he lifted her up into his arms and hopped onto some crates to get them over a wall. He dropped down and put her back onto her feet before grabbing the bag from her. The green eyed girl felt her heart beating fast against her chest as adrenaline pumped through her veins. A chuckle escaped the captain as he took her hand once more, "Come on, doll. We're almost to my ship." A grin crept upon her rosy lips as delight sparkled into her eyes as she tried her best to breathe normally as she tried to keep up with the thief.

The white haired man made another turn after running down the alley for a long time and they showed up at the dock. "You actually anchored at the dock," Rapunzel asked as she gasped in surprise. A chuckle left the pale male's throat, "Well, money talks. Give enough and no one will rat us out." Jack ran them up the ramp and looked over at her, "Have to stash you away for now. Can't have you running around the crew in your delicates," He winked at her as he took her down to the cabin where the bumped into a boy who was smaller than Jack, had a freckled face, green eyes, and brown hair that went down to his mid neck, flipping out at his ears. The boy looked at Jack and then at Rapunzel, blinking a bit. "…Oh Merida isn't going to like this…," the brunette muttered as he looked back at the captain to see what was needed to be done. "I'll handle the hot head, just for now, get Rapunzel dressed into something that fits her. We'll make port to get her something more comfortable," Jack said, rolling his eyes a bit as he let go of the blonde's hand and put the bag in a room. The pale male made his way back to deck without another word.

The freckled boy let out a sigh before giving a sarcastic salute to the back of his captain, "Aye, Captain." He looked at the other person that was left in a hall and gave a goofy grin, "Well, come on Rapunzel. I must do as Jack says. So come along." He motioned her to follow as he led her down to a room. "I'd give you some of Merida's clothes, but I think she's going to be pissed as it is, so are you going to be okay with some of the crews' clothes? They're clean, I promise. I washed them myself." The mistress pulled her hair over one of her shoulder, "I suppose that'll be alright…um could I get your name?" She cocked her head to the side, only having a look of innocence. "Oh dear…how did Jack sink his claws into you…," The brunette gave a sigh as he went to some clothes to pull out a long, white shirt, and some brown pants, "Try these on. And my name is Hiccup." He gave a smile to her again. The new crew member took the clothing, a bit confused by his statement of the pirate that took her but returned his smile, "Nice to meet you Hiccup. Um, where would I change?" She cocked her head again. Hiccup seemed nervous then, "O-Oh sorry! I'll just slip out to the hall for you that way you can change. I guess just come out when done." With that, the green eyed boy quickly made his exit.

Rapunzel giggled a bit at him before pulling the pants over her long bloomers so the extra clothing will take some of the space. She slipped off undershirt and picked up the long sleeved shirt that the pirate gave her. She was about to pull it over her head when she felt the ship start to move. A scream left her lips as she lost her footing and bumped into a table, holding the white shirt close to her bare chest. The brunette came in a bit quickly, "Are you okay?" A blush came to his cheeks as he saw the half naked woman leaning against the table. A deeper blush came to her cheeks as she squeaked and dunked down under the table, "What are you doing?!" Hiccup quickly turned around, "You screamed!" The flustered girl just pulled on her shirt and then came out from under the table, "I was just startled by the sudden movement of the boat…I'm clothed now." Rapunzel found herself mumbling and rubbing her forearm in embarrassment. The pirate turned back towards her and had a sarcastic tone as he said, "Oh really? I gathered that once I found you half naked…" A sigh left the boy's lips before he put up his hands, "Let's just forget that happened, eh?" After receiving a small nod from the girl, the sailor made his way to the window and looked out, "We must of hit good wind…we're far from port now." His green eyes looked back over to her, "I hope you weren't hoping to return home, because that choice is long gone now." A smile tugged on the corners of the female's lips, "Oh, I didn't, I assure you. I actually requested Jack would take me with him." That's when the color pink decided to scribble across those freckled cheeks of hers.

Hiccup's mouth hung open once her words reached his eardrums. He gathered himself and shook his head, "So you're telling me, a high class girl like you _ran away_ with the captain?" A smile spread across the golden haired girl's face, "Well…yes, I suppose I did." The brunette started to rub his forehead, "Good grief, you must be completely insane…" That beautiful smile on those plump lips turned into an adorable pout, "I promise I'm not. Why is that so crazy?" A sheepish grin broke out on the freckled boy's face and he scratched the back of his head, "Well…I wouldn't think a girl of your…tastes would ever run away with someone as low grade as a sailor, let alone a pirate." Rapunzel went to speak again but her words were caught short by an angered scream of a female with a Scottish accent, shouting, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN JACK BROUGHT ON BOARD THE GOVERNESS'S DAUGHTER?!" Green eyes blinked as Rapunzel turned to the closed door just before Jack slipped his way in, shutting it just as swiftly as he came in. "I'm going to get that fucking…," the Captain's grumbling fell short as he looked up at the two people that had been in the room. Hiccup let out a sigh, "Daduda, we're dead. That redhead will send us to the gallows…What were you thinking Jack? The governess's daughter? Couldn't you have wooed a tailor's daughter? No, had to go high class." Blue eyes shot daggers at the boy, "Shut it, stow away. I could've thrown you overboard, better be glad I agreed to making you a cook." Before anyone else could utter another word, Jack was pushed off the door he was leaning against as a woman with bright, wild, curly, red hair busted into the door. Her ocean blue eyes spotted the white haired captain that was picking himself off the wooden floor and before he could brush himself off, her white hand had grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to her level.

A dark blue bandanna was on top of her head that seemed to barely even hold back her curly locks, along with that, she wore a huge, navy jacket with white cuffs fell off her shoulders as she grabbed hold of the white haired male, under that she wore a dirty, white, baggy male's shirt that had a slight tight at the v-neck that exposed her busty chest, the shirt went down to her mid thigh and a black belt rested on her hips, baggy black pants, dark, scuffed up leather boots, and a long sword was in place on her hip, under her belt. Her eyes flamed with angry as she clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on the cloth she had grabbed, "What on earth were you thinking?! Did all your blood go rushing down to drawers?! Now the whole royal navy will be on our rear ends and you know why? Because you decided you needed a pretty face on board!" Rapunzel frowned as she saw the scene play out in front of her. Her green eyes looked over at Hiccup who was shying away from the argument and then she looked at Jack who's pissed off expression was melting into a face of recognition. Fear gripped the blonde's heart at the thought of having to go back to that dull life she had been living that despite how frightening this new pirate was, she spoke up, "It's not his fault! Please don't send me back!" The brown haired male's eyes widen as he looked over at Rapunzel, "Oh you _really_ shouldn't have done that." The bustier woman slowly turned her head over to incongruous girl. Her blue eyes seemed to look her over head to toe and a flicker of jealousy came to them before angry filled back into her eyes, "And _you_."

Rapunzel gulped, now regretting her decision to speak up and found herself taking slow steps back as she watched the redhead slowly release her hold on the startled captain, turning towards the blonde. With each step the female pirate took towards her, the tan female would take another step back until she felt her back hit the hard wood of the wall. "Oh, wee lamb, did you think this was a game? We face _life and death_ each and every day. We make a _living_ off of _plundering_. We must _kill_ other _people_ if it becomes necessary. You do not _belong here._ You will only be _useless_ you little—" Her cruel words were stopped as Jack finally spoke up, "That's _enough_, Merida. She was called by the lust of adventure, like us all." Rapunzel had shrunk back with each word the female said and was deeply relieved when Jack finally spoke up. The captain made his way over to the two females, ignoring the glare from his first mate. A scoff came from the Scott before she picked up her jacket, slinging it over her shoulders and stalking out of the room. A sigh came from the white haired pirate as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally he opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde in front of him, "As out of line as she was, she is right. This life is dangerous. So this is your last chance, I can give you one of the boats and you can get back to shore that way. We'll sail off and you'll never see us again. Or, you stay and become a scallywag like us." His sparkling grin broke out across his face and the green eyed girl thought her heart would stop. The long haired female closed her eyes in thought before looking up at him with her answer, "I told you, I never had an adventure and I hated my life back home. I made my choice when you told me to run. I'm not going back now."

Glee shined in his ice blue eyes as a wider smirk creased his lips, "That's just great! Hiccup, get her settled. Don't worry about Merida, she'll warm up. She really is a great First Mate. I better set sail towards a friendly port though, find you some better clothes my dear." With a wink at Rapunzel, this buccaneer turned on his booted heel and made his way to the door. Before he left though, he kicked off his shoes and smiled at his bare feet before retreated up to the wheel. The pirate that had been silent this whole time looked over at the new pirate that seemed to have been amused by how thrilled their captain seemed to react to her answer. "Well, we just missed death by an inch. Consider yourself lucky. But he's right about Mer, she's not all just fists and yelling." A certain smile came to Hiccup's lips, one that he had not given to Rapunzel or Jack, but it came when he thought of the redhead. Rapunzel looked over at the cook of the ship and gave a light smile, "Well, I'll be glad to become her friend." She followed the brunette out and due to the fact that she was behind him, she failed to see his frown as one thought entered his head, _'I don't know if that can happen…not if Jack has his eyes on you…'_ The boy sighed and led her to a room to get her situated, "I'll come get you when dinner's ready and you can meet the crew." Hiccup let her be then pull some bravery out of God knows where and made his way to Merida's quarters.

The former stow away gave a soft knock before he slowly inched his head in, "Merida?" When he had made his way into the room, he found the Scottish pirate panting. Her coat had been abandoned once more, thrown on a chair or on the floor. Her sleeves were rolled up so her arms were exposed and she had used her bandanna to as a cloth to pull her hair up in a ponytail. Some sweat tinkled down her neck and made its way to the valley of her breasts. A glare came from her as she saw where his green eyes were heading, "Oi, keep your wandering eyes up here." She threw her sword and made it stick into the wall beside the dummy she had been slashing up, "I'll need another at port." She turned to the recovering cabin boy and crossed her arms, "You here to defend her to?" A red eyebrow arched up in question as an annoyed look was making its way on her pale face. Hiccup cleared his throat and waved his hand, "Well I'll agree, Frosty was probably thinking with his trousers." Green eyes rolled before he continued, "But that didn't give you a right to bite that poor girl's head off." His hands shot up, "And _please_ don't get angry. I feel like living another day, even if it's just to put food in the crew members' bellies." His face got that sarcastic look again as he rolled his eyes a bit before looking at Merida to judge her rage. A sigh left the first mate's lips as sat down in a chair, looking defeated as she spoke, "Well Princess needed a rain check anyway. Not everyone is going to treat her as a goddess in our world. She better get used to it." The brunette nodded, "Yeah, but it looks like she's sticking around. Maybe she could learn something from you?" After receiving a snort, the freckled cook sighed, "Fine Merida. I'm just trying to help you _not _anger the captain. I need to go start dinner." With that, he left. The redhead frowned at the door before standing up, easily yanking her sword out of the wooden plank, and started slashing at her dummy once more.

* * *

Rapunzel sat on the cot that was in the room which was assigned as her room now. She had stood, staring at the water for a while and decided it'd be best to sit down. It was dark and she was getting tired. Did pirates always eat late? She figured they did since they would have to plunder at night. A sigh left the girl's throat as she took the decorative clips that were holding up her hair, out. Her hair was already a mess from the running. Maybe she'd be able to find a brush. Her mind then wondered to Merida. Why did she automatically hate her? Did she really cause so much of a threat to the crew? She closed her green eyes as she shook her head, letting her long hair fall behind her back. Then her ears picked up a knock on her door and she rose, only hoping that meeting the other pirates would go a lot smoother than meeting the first mate.

* * *

**So yeah, I have a sucky title. Ughhhh. I had to introduce Merida and Hiccup because they are key characters! So I have to think of major plot devices sooo if you have any ideas, shoot me a review or a PM. Otherwise, this story may get to a stall. I have PLENTY of drama buuut I figured since this _is _called The Lust for Adventure, you guys would like some adventure xD Ugh I'm no good a battle scenes and junk but I'll try! Lemme know what you think of it so far :D**

**OH and I just HAD to add in Hiccup's famous line 'Daduda, we're dead.' and of course the name of the story ;)**


End file.
